tonari_no_kaibutsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun Wiki:About
Hi there and welcome to the , the Internet site that everyone can edit and share their knowledge about the series. Could you please that your time by reading the section at here when you start with editing. We wanna have this wikia extremely organize and having clean articles. So could you take your time and read all of it, we very appreciate it. *'Started:' October 5th, 2012 *'Name:' Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun Wiki *'Founder:' HunterGirl027 *'Main Language:' English *'URL:' http://tonari-no-kaibutsukun.wikia.com *'Affiliates:' No affiliates yet. *'Background Creator (Clouds) :' None *'Background Creator (Current):' None Goal We want become the best source on the series Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun and we cannot do it without your help, share knowledge and help out with many kinds of articles. We are trying to get things organize on the moment and expand out articles. Another goal that we aim to achieve is to have 500 articles about this series. Mission Our main mission is to become the best source of information. This is an independent, non-profit site whose mission is to work to store all the information related to the Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun universe, about characters, news, places etc. Policy At this wikia we got a policy about our standards from the contributers, what the contributers can do and all. But most of the contributers ignore any rules and starts editing and makes a lot of blunders. Evenly if the admins still warns them, they don't react and continue with editing that doesn't make no any sense or acting all a contributer with high knowledge because you come from Japan. But can you first read the policy about our standards for this wikia if you help us to make it the biggest source in the world. But here are some important things: Uploading Images Uploading images is very important for this wikia, that can make our wikia feel, giving more information about something for the reader. But there are also major standards for uploading images at this wikia. such as: uploading photo's with abracadabra title: (kjghjhrfgh46895.jpg.png), please do that NOT!!! and evenly uploading fan images!! Please do not do the things of those two, you will get three warnings but if you keep ignoring it, then you will be banned for a long time. Vandalism & Language Vandalism is an big problem on any wikias and known is that vandalisms always enjoys it when they gets banned, but the information on any kinds of wikia is a sign of hard work. If you remove the content of pages, inserting false information putting sexual information for that character, then you will be banned. Also what is now new on this wikia: making your own will by ignoring the wikia standards. OK guys, please do not feel great that you're born in Japan and the kanji at here sucks, I know that most of the Japanese kanji's having a lot of meanings and I can doubt about it if you are really a Japanese if you remove it and claims that it is wrong. And about the language, this wikia only accepts two kinds of languages, and those ones are: British-English and American-English. I hope that you read them all, and we're verry appriciate it for your concept. All what I left to say is: HAPPY EDITING!! Category:Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun